


Awakening

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Twilight Sins [13]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Bad Decisions, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hallucinations, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character Bella Swan, Porn, Public Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Sad Bella Swan, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Underage Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: After a confrontation with a biker in order to hallucinate about Edward, Bella knows what she has to do in order to keep him alive in her head.  Go out into the world and let any man or woman use her body for their pleasure.  The experiences will change her forever.  And not in a way anyone expects.
Relationships: Bella Swan/Anonymous, Bella Swan/Eric Yorkie, Bella Swan/Multiple, Bella Swan/Original Male Character(s), Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Mike Newton/Bella Swan, Tyler Crowley/Bella Swan
Series: Twilight Sins [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285544
Comments: 36
Kudos: 354





	1. The Biker

**Author's Note:**

> In a comment on my oneshot Biker, HelleAtrix mentioned Bella going out and finding other strangers in Seattle... and so an erotica story was born.

Bella had forced herself to invite Jessica out for the day to show Charlie that she was healing enough that he didn’t need to send her to Jacksonville. She couldn’t lose Forks – and Edward. But she had barely paid attention to the movie they ended up seeing or what Jessica was babbling about as they walked out of the theater and back towards Jessica’s car.

On their way, they passed some dive bar in an alley. Bella could see four burly biker guys loitering outside the door. Some were smoking, some were drinking. They were all hanging around a row of motorcycles.

The sight of them made her freeze at the entrance of the alley. She remembered four rough guys hassling her at Port Angeles. Edward’s Volvo had skidded into the fray and he had rescued her.

She stared down at them and was started when she heard Edward’s echoing voice in her ear, “Move, Bella,” like he was right next to her. She gasped and turned to see him standing there, like a mirage. She felt the hole in her chest reappearing when Jessica stepped into her view, dissolving the image of Edward away.

“Come on,” Jessica urged her, gesturing down the street to where her car was.

“I know them... I think...” Bella murmured, staring beyond Jessica’s shoulder to the biker guys.

“Can we just go—” Jessica started to complain, pulling at her arm.

But Bella shook her off and started ambling down the alley. “I want to see something.”

One of the guys noticed her approaching them and grinned at his friends, “All right, we got a taker.”

Edward misted into her vision again, staring her down so hard she had to stop walking. “Turn around, Bella. This is dangerous.”

As she stepped back, startled, he disappeared again. As she took another step forward, he reappeared like a ghost.

“Stop. Now.”

Just seeing him made her smile again. Almost. She kept stepping forward until she was right in front of the guys. One of them stepped up to her with a cock of his hips.

“Ready for a thrill ride?”

He had pulled up his bike and straddled it, holding out his hand to help her onto it. She hesitated to take it. Until Edward reappeared, glaring at her, “Walk away. Go.”

Seeing him on the other bike, Bella defiantly climbed onto it behind the guy, hissing at her hallucination, “I can break promises too.”

This confused the biker. But he only muttered, “…okay,” and started his bike. They lurched forward, taking off at a dead sprint. Bella felt her heart leap in her throat as she heard Jessica yell for her when they rode past her into the road.

“…wait,” she tried to stop him, but they were going too fast and the engine was too loud. He didn’t hear her, revving the engine more, going faster.

They kept speeding away. She could see Edward gliding with her, staring at her in disapproval. To avoid falling off the bike, she gripped the biker tightly. She had no idea how long they were going or where they were going. But eventually, the guy pulled up into a dingy apartment building and parked the bike in a small one-car garage, manually shutting the metal door after them. She was still frozen to the bike. Edward wasn’t there.

The biker guy approached her and gripped her waist to help her off the bike. “Ready for another kind of ride, girl?”

Bella was about to demand that he take her back. She’d fight back if she had to. But as he loomed closer, Edward appeared like a ghost in front of her.

“Get out of here Bella. Don’t be stupid.”

Bella straightened up against the biker, staring at Edward as she whispered to him, “Yes, I am.”

Edward looked even more disappointed and angry with her. But it was better than nothing.

The burly biker guy hummed in his chest and led her over to press against the only stretch of bare wall not covered by tools or shelves. He ran his hands over she shoulders of her jacket before unzipping it and slipping it off your body. “It’s been a while since I saw someone so pretty.”

He looming figure practically swallowed her petite form against the cold cement wall. She could hear Edward’s voice hissing in her ear, “Don’t do this, Bella. You’re not a trollop.”

Just hearing his voice motivate her to stay right where she was. She arched against the biker to encourage him but didn’t make a noise as she settled her hands in the belt loop of his jeans. He grinned and started dipping his fingers under the hem of her thermal.

“Wanna show me what you’re hiding under all these clothes?” he chuckled. He probably thought he was turning her on. But she was only still with him because the mirage of Edward was right over his shoulder, slight floating above them.

Bella blushed from head to toe, mumbling, “You first.”

He grinned lecherously at her. “You got it, girl.”

Something about his big leather jacket and thick shirt made it seem like he would have a beer guy hanging over his belt. But as he stripped those off, he was in okay shape. His arms were huge, but he was just built big – not fat.

“You now,” he said.

Bella nervously looked down at her shirt. Should she really be doing this?

“Don’t, Bella,” Edward urged behind them again.

Just seeing him, hearing his voice, made Bella stay put and toy with the hem of her shirt with her skinny fingers.

The biker smiled down at her surprisingly gently and replaced her fingers with his own. “Here – I’ll help ya.” He stuck his fingers under her shirt and pulled up. Numbly, she raised her arms up to help him pull it off her, dropping it to the floor. Her face was blank, staring at Edward, as the biker unsnapped her bra and dropped that too.

He leered at her modest pale breasts as they rose up and down with her breaths. “Such pretty tits you have.” He leaned down and wrapped his large mouth around one of her nipples, cupping and pinching the other with his bear-sized hand. Bella felt small sparks, but mostly didn’t want this to happen.

“Look at yourself,” Edward chastised behind her. “You’re letting him violate you. This isn’t you, Bella. Get out of here.”

She almost whispered a defiant, ‘No’ to him. But she didn’t want to risk the biker hearing it and backing off. Then Edward would disappear. Instead, she arched her back, so her chest pressed more into his face and hand as he switched them and turned her little pink nipples into little pink points. Little sparks continued to shoot through her as her body reacted to the stimulus.

She couldn’t help it. She stared at the Edward’s face. He was starting to fade away. But she couldn’t let that happen. She had to do more.

Blushing at the words about to leave her mouth, Bella grimaced as she whispered to the man, “Fuck me…”

The man groaned in pleasure into her breast before he leaned back and started undoing her jeans. “Don’t have to ask me twice, little darling.”

Bella shivered a bit as he started tugging her jeans and panties down her legs, guiding her to kick them off her feet along with her shoes. She felt so exposed. Dirty. But she could see Edward peering at her over the man’s shoulder. He was looking at her naked for the first time. The man she loved. Not this stranger. Edward. It was Edward.

This made her smile a bit at her hallucination as the biker quickly unbuckled his belt and shoved his pants and boxers down to his ankles.

“Let me see that cunt,” he hissed at her, voice guttural with arousal.

Bella didn’t understand what he meant. She was standing up, naked. He could see it – see her. Or rather, Edward could.

“Don’t listen to him,” Edward pleaded with her.

She only stared blankly.

“I guess I’ll take a look myself,” the man grunted as he crouched down and pushed her knees apart, baring her pussy to his glazed eyes. She winced at the action, feeling unbearably exposed to his gaze. She could feel her labia spreading apart, showing him the deepest, pinkest parts of her. She could feel his hot breath on her clit as he muttered, “Such a pretty little pussy too. Gonna get it ready to sink my dick into it.”

Before she could say anything, his mouth latched onto her, tongue licking her up and down. She started breathing raggedly as her body naturally responded, warming and wetting with natural juices. He groaned into her pussy as her fluids dipped onto his tongue, closing his lips around her clit and giving it a hard suck.

This made her whimper out loud.

“Look at yourself,” Edward hissed at her as the biker ate out her pussy. “You’re acting like a whore. Letting this stranger touch you.”

Bella knew logically that Edward would never speak this way. Not to her. It was in her head. But it was still better than nothing. And after all, maybe he would say those things if he could really see what she was doing with this random biker guy from a dive bar. He obviously didn’t love her anymore if he could leave her.

So, she threw herself into it. Anything to keep Edward there, talking to her. Even if the words were unkind.

Bella pushed her pussy into the biker’s face and let out a moan. She spread her thighs apart, so he had more room. And as she did, she felt the pin pricks of pleasure worming their way into her core where it started to build into a little ball of bliss. She even closed her eyes for a second before she caught herself and continued watched Edward’s pale misty face floating above her.

“Oh, keep going,” she moaned, threading her fingers through his hair to hold him there. “Make me cum, please.”

She only knew those kinds of words from listening to Jessica and Lauren ramble on about their sex lives with Mike and whatever flavor of the week Lauren was amusing herself with. But I came in handy when the biker groaned louder and dug in with more enthusiasm, licking and sucking at her clit and labia.

She could hear Edward reprimanding her. Telling her that she was being harlot. That she was disgusting. But it was still his voice. His voice washing over her as she felt the only external pleasure she’d ever received.

The coil that had been twisting inside her belly suddenly snapped then. She let out a keening cry, keeping her eyes wide open and on Edward’s face at all times. She gushed into the biker’s large mouth like a broken faucet. She had never felt like this before. She had pleasured herself but never had she created so much juice from her cunt.

The broad-shouldered man wiped her wetness from his face as he stood up and loomed over her again. She gulped as he leaned in to kiss her. His face was a little cold and slimy from her cum, but he didn’t seem to mind as he wormed his tongue into her mouth. Still kissing her, his calloused hands reached under her shaking and splayed thighs and gripped her. He pulled her up the wall until she could feel the bulbous head of his cock tap against her pussy.

He didn’t ask her if she was ready. He didn’t ask her if she was sure. He didn’t say anything as he lined his cock up and was suddenly plunging into her in one stroke.

Bella winced under his lips and let out a pained whimper as she felt the sharp prick of pain when his cock slid past her barrier and hit her cervix. She should not be here. But it was too late.

The biker seemed to think her noise was out of pleasure because he didn’t still. He reared back and plunged into her again, letting out a deep grunt. “Fuck, your pussy is so tight. I’m gonna take you on the ride of your life.”

With that said, he started fucking her into the wall with a sick squelching sound every time his dick pounded into her. She winced more at the initial pain of him entering her. Blood rushed to her inner walls as they stretched around him. She could hear a small splash accompany the smacking sound that happened every time his skin slapped against hers. His balls swung up every time and smacked into her ass as well.

After a few minutes, his dick left her. She idly wondered if he had cum. She couldn’t tell. But then he roughly turned her around and pulled her but out towards him, her head numbly lolling against the cold cement wall. She pressed her hands against it to keep her body supported as the biker plunged his cock back into her pussy from behind with a louder slap than ever.

Bella let out a small moan. It still felt like an uncomfortable stretch, but not as sharp a pain as much. As he rubbed against her inner walls, every ridge stimulating more juice out of her. And now his balls swung up to smack against her clit. When they did, she felt a little jolt of pleasure help along the building coil in her gut from his invading cock.

“You got a nice ass too!” he grunted behind her, clasping his hands around the globes of flesh and squeezing before rearing a hand back to spank her hard.

Bella let out a pain whimper at the strike against her skin.

He rutted into her faster and faster, groaning explicitly to her or himself. “Such a fucking tight pussy… perfect for my cock… you like that? You like my cock fucking your cunt, babe?”

At this, she had to say something right. Awkwardly, she mewled out, “Ugh, yes…”

He didn’t seem to care about her inflection, just her words. “Of course, you do. I’m gonna ruin that pussy with my big cock, huh? You’re so fucking wet and hot. Love that tight little body. The things I wanna do to you. Gonna dump my load into your cunt until you’re so full of it you taste it in your throat.”

Bella didn’t even react to his words. She just focused on trying to keep herself upright against the wall. She could still feel the pleasure, but it didn’t threaten to overwhelm her as it did with his mouth on her. When she could see Edward. She couldn’t see him now.

He was panting heavily behind her as he rutted into her. His dick forced into her repeatedly until suddenly he was flush with her and she could feel something hot and wet shooting into her canal. She didn’t move.

He was grunting like a wild animal as he jerked against her, squeezing every ounce of cum into the nubile body in front of him.

“I might just keep you, girl.”

He’d excused himself to wash up and she was left alone afterwards. Not even the image of Edward was with her. With shaking hands, she pulled her clothes back on and rushed out of the garage. She flagged down a taxi and luckily had enough money on her to make it back to her car. She tried calling Jess, and just left a message for her.

In her truck, she felt like a completely different person. She drove home, afraid to breathe too loudly and shatter the aftermath of what she’d done to herself.

She was more angry that she didn’t hate every moment of it. It had felt a bit… liberating, to disobey the mirage of Edward and his traditional values and take her body into her own hands. And the biker man hadn’t been dismissive of her own pleasure. He’d put effort into making her feel good. It wasn’t a loss of an experience.

When she got home, luckily her father wasn’t there. He must have still been at the station. She let herself in and jumped into the shower. She had to wash the whole night off of her. She felt sore and used, but not hurting. She felt alone. 

She wasn’t alone before. Edward had been there with her and the biker. The circumstances didn’t matter. She just wanted it to happen again. And she would make sure it did.


	2. The Dive Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella goes back for a repeat performance. This time, prepared.

Bella drove all the way to Port Angeles on Sunday to buy the morning after pill. She also drove to the nearest Planned Parenthood clinic and got an IUD. Along with her first STD testing. She needed to have all her bases covered.

She spun a lame story to Jessica about what happened. The others just seemed relieved that she was talking of her own volition. She chimed into conversation, so they’d stop staring at her. She didn’t bother looking at _their_ table. She’d see Edward soon enough anyway.

The next weekend, she told her dad she was going out with Jessica again. He seemed so happy that she was doing ‘better’. She drove herself back to that same theater. She parked near that same alley. She marched towards the group of burly men outside that dive bar. A few men lecherously eyed her up and down and stood in front of the entrance.

“What can we do for you, little girl?”

She fought the urge to bite her lip and blush. “I’m looking for a friend. I met him here last weekend. I didn’t get his name though. I was hoping he’d be here again.”

“Bella, stop this,” _his_ voice hissed in her ear. She shivered.

The men in front of her chuckled and stood out of her way. “If you can’t find him, we’ll be more than happy to take you for a ride, girl.”

“Thank you,” she meekly replied as she made her way inside. The air was thick with cigarette smoke and the smell of beer. There was a corner filled with pool tables and men placing bets. A few couples were heavy petting at the bar. There was only a couple bartenders, gruff and mean looking.

“Don’t do this,” _he_ begged.

“What do you care?” she couldn’t help but hiss back. “You don’t want me anymore.”

She ignored his reply. “Bella.” And she carried on. She scanned all the faces. More than a few of them leered back. And as luck would have it, she found the familiar one. It took him a moment to notice her, but luckily when his eyes landed on her, he looked happy to see her. He said something to his friend and started sauntering over. She tried to smile back.

“Run out of here. This is dangerous and reckless of you,” Edward told her.

She ignored him as her ‘friend’ approached.

“Fancy seeing you here, sweet thing,” he grinned down at her, the neck of his beer bottle trapped casually within his fingers. “Wondered where you disappeared.”

“I’m sorry.” She tried to sound genuinely contrite. “Um, my friend that I was with called me. She totally freaked. If I didn’t rush off, I would have been in a lot of trouble.” She took a deep breath, gathered her courage, and stepped closer to his chest.

“Bella, get out of here!”

“I was hoping to make it up to you,” she said, trying very hard to flirt, and look up at him through her eye lashes.

He grinned widely. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. “Sure thing, doll. Can I buy you a drink?”

She shook her head. “I don’t need a drink. I just need you.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” he grunted, taking a large swig of his drink until it was empty. He set it down on a table uncaringly and rest his mitt on her hip. “Want to take a ride?”

“Bella, this place is disgusting,” Edward spat. She could see him just off to the side. He looked annoyed and angry. She didn’t care. He was there. “You need to leave. Now.”

But that gave her an idea. She grinned – hopefully it looked like a grin more than a grimace – up at the man in front of her and said, “We don’t need to go anywhere to have fun. We can have fun right here.”

He grinned back down at her; eyes wide with anticipation. “I like the way you think, doll. And I know just the hideaway.”

His free hand enveloped hers and he started drunkenly dragging her to the back of the dive bar. A few people whistled at them. But she ignored that. She could see Edward walking with them, glaring at her. The two – three – of them ended up in a narrow hallway where there were single person bathrooms. She expected him to push her into one of the tiny bathrooms. But he tugged off her jacket there and then in the hallway by the back entrance. It fell to the floor and he palmed her ass through her jeans. She made a show of moaning and arching into the touch.

“You’re acting like a harlot,” Edward hissed.

The biker’s hands were roaming from her ass to the skin of her stomach and breasts. She’d left her bra at home. He groaned appreciatively as he plucked and teased her nipples. “I missed these.”

“Disgusting. You’re letting him touch you. Sully you.”

She undid her jeans herself. “Touch me, please.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, dutifully slipping his hands into her jeans and underwear and sliding his thick fingers over her folds and clit. She titled her hips to give him more room, but he ended up tugging her pants and panties down to have an uninterrupted view and access. He pinched and twisted her clit gently. It was actually sending shocks of pleasure into her body.

“You’re actually enjoying this. You’re as disgusting as he is.”

Bella moaned at the sound of Edward’s voice. She begged him, “Touch me, inside.”

The man grunted as he dipped his fingers into her cunt. He immediately started fingering her pussy as she leaned back against the dingy wall. She widened her thighs to give him room. And then her hands reached over to undo his belt. She wanted to get this really going. She wanted Edward to call her names while this man fucked her.

“Fuck me, please!” she pleaded.

He didn’t answer with words. He answered by roughly turning her around so her back faced him and her forehead rested on the wall. He pulled her pants down her thighs until her whole ass was exposed and she heard his belt buckle jingle as he freed himself from his own pants.

“Don’t let this man defile you again,” Edward snapped at her.

Bella felt the head of his cock press against her moist entrance and smoothly slide into her. She let out a whimper and pushed back on him.

“Still such a tight cunt,” she heard him curse behind her. It was almost drowned out by Edward’s pleas for her to stop, as well as his mocking. She needed it to continue. She used her hands on the wall to push her pussy back and forth on his cock as he shoved up into her repeatedly. His hands roamed over her breasts again. “So soft… so warm…”

She tried to hold onto something with her fingers on the wall. But there was nothing to grasp. She could only accept his rough thrusting into her pussy. She keened surprisingly when one of his hands abandoned her nipples to her clit and flicked at it harshly. She was getting hot and biting her lip hard to muffle her sounds. She was listening to the dirty smacking squelches of their meeting bodies as well as Edward’s verbal abuse.

It was glorious.

Her orgasm snuck up on her. So did his. She was covering her hand with her mouth as she came, feeling his hot cum flood into her pussy. This time, she was quick to pull her pants up the second he slipped out of her. “So… did I make it up to you?”

“You sure did, doll,” he chuckled into her ear. “You can make it up to me again at my place.”

“Wish I could, but I gotta go,” she mumbled. She couldn’t hear Edward anymore. There was nothing for her here. “I’ll catch you next time though.”

He didn’t want to let her leave. He offered to buy her a drink. But she declined. Giving him a kiss was an easy way to subdue him until she got out the door. The men outside whistled at her but she kept walking. There was no Edward.

She needed someone else.


	3. The Newton Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella knows who will piss Edward off more and make him appear to her.

“Hey Mike…. Hi Mike… Hey… Mike, how are you?”

Bella spent forty minutes of her morning routine practicing her bedroom eyes and seductive tone in the mirror. She knew it wouldn’t be hard to get to Mike. And she remembered how much Edward didn’t like Mike. He would be so mad at her for this. It was perfect.

It would be even more perfect if she could entice Mike to fuck her behind the school. Maybe she would even like it. She had decided to try and get herself ready before going to school. She touched herself, stroked herself, got herself wet. She didn’t want the mess of waiting on him to do it for her. Highschool boys didn’t really know what they were doing anyway. And while she touched herself, she certainly enjoyed it. She didn’t realize what she was denying herself before when it came to the world of sensuality.

She dressed herself differently today. She jumped into her skinny jeans that Renee had bought her before she moved to Forks. She tossed on an old tank top that just a bit too tight and a flannel that she made sure was left open. She also skipped the bra. She was starting not to like wearing bras now. They were too constricting now.

She pulled on her shoes and raincoat and said her good mornings to Charlie before hopping in her truck and heading to school. Her friends were waiting in the parking lot. Hanging out with last minute homework and twizzlers. Eric tossed one at her. It caught on the pocket of her coat and she was able to take a bite. Mike watched her.

“Hey Mike,” she greeted him, still chewing on the red candy. “How’d you do on the math homework?”

Mike babbled about some problems he had trouble with, and she helpfully showed him how she had found the answers. The others were talking about some party Lauren was throwing and if they should dress up for it. 

“Bella, are you going?” Angela asked her.

Bella smiled demurely. “I don’t think Lauren wants me there.”

“It’s a house party, everyone’s invited,” Jessica said. “You need to get out somewhere that doesn’t include a scary movie anyway.”

Bella faked a laugh. “Okay, okay, tell me when and where and I’ll be there.”

“Why don’t we carpool?” Angela suggested. “We can get ready together and won’t have to walk in alone. It’ll be nice.”

“Sure, sounds great.”

The bell rang, summoning them to their first class. Mike whined about not getting the rest of homework answers from Bella so she said they could meet up behind the GH building during lunch and exchange the rest of the answers. She could have sworn she saw him gulp as he agreed.

Classes seemed to drag. Bella found herself excited. It was like she was anticipated Edward’s presence. Or something else…

By the time lunch arrived, Bella was practically humping the corner of her chair, trying to get some friction between her legs. She lept out of her seat and raced behind the GH building, the back of campus. No one was ever out there. She wondered if Mike knew what she wanted when she suggested meeting back there.

He beat her there. He looked like an exited puppy. She hoped there would be no need for conversation.

“You know what he’s here for,” Edward’s voice warned her. She could see his perfect features right in front of her. “Don’t be a fool. You promised.”

She walked through him like he was mist and smiled at Mike. “Thanks for meeting me here.”

“Of course Bella,” he said, voice almost breaking. It would be cute if she hadn’t had Edward’s perfect voice in her ear.

“You don’t have your books out,” she observed. His backpack was carelessly tossed against the school building. “Good.”

“What do you mean—” he started to ask.

But she lunged for him. She pressed her lips against him like mashing and gnawing at his mouth. He made a little squeak sound but kissed her back. His inexperienced yet eager hands pawed at her sides. She had shed her raincoat already and pressed her breasts against his undefined chest. Nothing about him was very impressive, but she could feel Edward’s ire. And hear it.

“Look at what you’re doing to yourself. Newton! You don’t know the vile things he’s thought of doing to you. And you’re letting him touch you. You’re vile!”

If anything, his words urged her on. She grabbed Mike’s hands and planted them on her breasts through her thin tank top. She could practically feel his pulse start to race through his palms. With faux confidence, Bella reached into her jean’s back pocket and pulled out the condom she’d snuck from her dad’s nightstand.

She pressed it into Mike’s hand and told him, “We only have twenty minutes left of lunch. Think you can handle that?”

“Ye-yes, God ye-yes,” he stuttered.

“Then hurry up and get this on,” she said, eyeing the condom as she already started unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans. She figured they could do it from behind like the biker at the bar. That way, she didn’t have to look at his face. She could focus on Edward.

“What are you thinking, Bella?” Edward snarled at her. “Look at yourself! Begging like a harlot for some kid boy to sully your body. It’s disgusting.”

Bella shut her eyes as she pulled her pants down to her knees and exposed her ass and pussy to Mike. It was cold, but whatever. It was worth it if she could hear his voice again.

“Are you ready?” Mike asked her as he came up to stand behind her.

“Just fuck me, Mike,” Bella groaned. She hoped it sounded more horny than impatient. Even if he didn’t feel impressive, she still needed some stimulation.

She felt him at her entrance and immediately knew he was slimmer than the biker. But he was long enough to hit something inside her as he slipped in.

“Oh, Mike,” she fake-moaned. “Fuck me, please! Faster.”

“Begging like a whore?” Edward spat at her. She twisted her head against the side of the building to see his face next to her. He looked angry, twisted, like that day in the woods. “Sinking that low? You’re better than this, Bella.”

Bella also listened to Mike grunting behind her as he fucked her pussy with his slim cock. It didn’t do much for her, unfortunately. It was something. Like a lull into pleasure but with no heat. She knew this way she wouldn’t get to cum. But at least Edward was there.

She listened to him berate as Mike fucked her. She listened to Mike talk about how tight she was and how good she felt. Asking her, “Do you like that? Like that?” over and over again. It was so ridiculous. Did he think that actually worked?

She faked some moans. It seemed to humor him. She felt like she was walking along an edge of pleasure but would never get off the way she wanted to.

After a pitiful three minutes, she heard Mike let out a shattered groan and then felt him still inside her. He was filling the condom up with his cum and then fell limply out of her.

“That was great,” he said, panting as he wiped himself off with his jacket and tossed the condom on the ground.

“That was a one-time thing,” Bella said, hiding her grumpiness. She hadn’t gotten much pleasure out of that other than hearing Edward’s voice. Edward was gone now. Bella pulled her jeans up and buttoned them. She gave Mike a weak smile and walked off. She cleaned herself up in the girl’s bathroom and decided to wait in there until the bell rang for class.

But her body was still humming for some real pleasure. It was like Mike turned the key but didn’t start the engine. She checked the time – she had some time left. She got into the handicap stall and pulled her jeans down again. She tucked panties aside and started stroking her slit with her now-practiced fingers. She bit into her lower lip and focused on her clit, revving herself up. She thought about being penetrated, how it felt. It felt good once she got used to it and once she got something substantial between her legs. She wondered if she could recreate that herself.

With her other hand, she reached down and poked at her hole. It was begging for something inside. With one dainty finger, she entered herself. She knew enough about anatomy and being a woman to know about the g-spot. She just needed to find hers. She kept rubbing her clit as she explored her pussy until her finger struck that spot that made her want to sing. She bit harder into her lip.

She hooked her finger so she could rub against that spot inside her while she roughly scrubbed her clit. She moved rapidly, desperately. She wanted to cum so badly. It was just her now.

It felt better with the dual stimulation. She kept working herself along that cliff until she finally got off. And it was truly like fireworks inside her body. She groaned deep in her throat as she finished herself off. Then she had to clean herself up again. But now, she did so with a smile.


	4. The Van

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going almost a week without another hit, Bella is jonesing.

Bella wracked her brain for another person to choose when nearly the whole week went by without seeing or hearing Edward. She didn’t want to bother with Mike again – though he made more than a few hints that he wasted to fuck her again. She barely got anything from him and wanted more bang for her time. So, she spent every lunch period scanning the cafeteria. And then a lightbulb went off.

Tyler Crowley.

Edward had shown him open hostility since the incident with his van before they got together. Tyler would certainly anger Edward if he knew she fucked him. It was perfect. And… not to stereotype, but he was black…

So, maybe she’d also get some pleasure out of it.

Lauren’s party was the next night. But Bella didn’t want to wait that long. Mike didn’t need any alcohol to seduce, she didn’t think Tyler would either. So, that day at lunch, she made sure to sit across from Tyler and tease his feet and calves with her foot. By the way his eyes widened and locked on her, he knew exactly what she was going for.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Edward’s voice hissed in her ear. “After he almost killed you?”

She used the crowded halls following lunch in her favor. She slipped a note into Tyler’s pocket, instructing him to drive his van around behind the sports fields after school let out and she’d meet him there.

She could tell by the excited puppy look on his face that he would do as she said. So, she spent the last few class periods covertly stroking herself through her skinny jeans. She could feel herself throbbing in her core. She felt empty and desperate to be filled.

When the last bell rang, she was out to her truck as fast as she could. She drove away from the school before making a U-turn and cruising to the sports fields until she saw Tyler’s truck waiting in the dirt lot all alone. She parked next to it and saw him anxiously waiting by the hood. She grabbed a magnum from her dash and got out of the car.

“Don’t do this Bella. There’s no one around to help you if things get out of hand. What if he hurts you?”

Tyler looked nervous leaning against his car with his hands in his jacket pockets. “So, uh, Bella… what did you want to meet me out here for?”

Bella tried to look sexy and swing her hips as she walked towards him. She rolled her eyes at his words. “Can’t you take a hint?” she asked him playfully before boldly pressing her chest against his and kissing him. He froze for a minute, but his hormones took over and he started dipping his tongue into her mouth. He wasn’t that skilled and a little overzealous, but it didn’t matter. His pants immediately tented, and a hard bulge pressed against her jeans. And it definitely felt sizable.

“Such deplorable behavior,” Edward hissed. “You’re supposed to be a lady.”

Bella chuckled to herself and pulled one of Tyler’s hands up to feel her tits within her thin shirt. He eagerly groped her, and she had to make him tease and pinch her nipples in order to get some sparks. When her aching core begged her for something to fill it, she pulled away from Tyler to gesture to the van’s sliding door. “You got room back there for two?”

Tyler let out a happy gasp of air and nodded emphatically. He shoved the door open and helped her inside before closing them in. There wasn’t much. The seats were folded down and some towels were scattered around. Plenty of room.

She beckoned him to her with a crook of her fingers and he followed her quickly as if she may change her mind at any second.

“Are you going to beg him too? With that foul language?”

Bella quickly stripped off her shirt and began undoing her jeans after tossing the magnum at Tyler. “Hope that works, stud. Come fuck me. Now.”

Tyler let out a shaky breath and said, “God yes. Are you sure?”

“I brought you out here, remember?” she posed for him. “Now take off your pants.”

Tyler tossed his hoodie on the driver’s seat and pulled his already sagging pants down without taking them all the way off. His dark and hard cock flopped out of his boxers. Bella bit her lip at the sight. It was definitely larger than she’d taken. It would certainly fill her up.

“Bella, you whore! You’re in the same van that almost crushed you to death!”

Bella didn’t care. Right now, she wanted to recreate the feeling she’d given herself in the bathroom after a disappointing fuck with Mike. She wanted to be fucked. Hard.

“Have some self-respect!”

“Get the condom on,” she ordered Tyler. When he didn’t move fast enough for her, she took over. She stood on her knees and wrapped her hand around his length, stroking his hardness. He let out a hiss as she bit the condom wrapper open and tried to remember the banana demonstration from seventh grade. Pinch the tip, press it on the tip of the penis, and just roll it down the shaft.

When the condom was secured, Bella turned her body around and arched her ass and pussy towards him. “Fuck me from behind, big boy.”

She heard him groan behind her and then his bulbous mushroom shaped cockhead was pressing against her pussy. She was wet enough after all the self-teasing she put herself through, but the magnum also had lube on it.

“Look at you, pathetic! Begging to be fucked like a mutt! Like an animal!”

Bella let out a loud moan as Tyler’s big black cock sank into her cunt. “Oh my god, you’re huge!” And this time, she was telling the truth and actually enjoying herself. For now.

“Oh, Bella you’re so tight!” Tyler praised her as he slowly withdrew from her pussy and thrust back into her. He started rocking languidly within her.

“Tyler – harder than that,” she begged, feeling a slight stirring within her but not the explosiveness she craved.

Edward called her a slew of bad names as Tyler heeded her instructions and grabbed her hips, beginning to pound her hard and fast. Still a little unskilled, but pleasurable enough. She could have sworn he was hitting the back wall of her cervix and loved the touch of pain that came with his pumping shaft.

“Bella, stop!” Edward hissed at her. When she craned her neck up, she could see his image in the window.

“Ngh, keep going,” she moaned, staring into ‘Edward’s’ eyes and Tyler continued to fuck her.

With every pump of his cock inside her, she felt like her orgasm was building up like a hydrant. Any minute the pressure would build enough, and break and she’d explode. She couldn’t wait. She felt like she could drool for it. She felt like she could beg for it.

“Oh, fuck, Tyler, keep fucking me hard like that! Ugh, I’m gonna cum!”

“Listen to yourself!” _he_ hissed. “Begging like a lewd whore!”

Bella let out a lewd whimper and reached down to start circling her clit with her fingers as she chased her orgasm. When it came to her – it washed over her whole body in one crashing wave and she cried out. It took only another millisecond for Tyler to fill up the condom with his cum. Part of her wished she could feel it in her pussy – fill her up.

Bella was quick to dress and give Tyler her thanks before she hopped in her truck and drove home with a small half smile on her face.


	5. The Future Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella came up with a devious plan to help feed her addiction to a fantasy, and help her friend, Angela.

The party at Lauren’s was in full swing by the time Bella arrived with Angela and Jessica. The girls had gotten ready together and they had dressed Bella up. Angela put her in a lilac racer back dress and off-white cardigan and Jessica had done her hair up in a high ponytail. There was some loud pop music playing and a marathon game of beer pong already going on. Lauren was playing hostess – but she was pretty much all over Tyler. But Tyler was eyeing Bella the moment she walked in.

When Lauren noticed, she scowled, but covered it with a fake smile and squealed with Jessica as they went to dance as sexily as they could. Bella and Angela made their way over to the kitchen to get something to drink. And Angela was talking about Eric and how he still hadn’t made a move since Prom last year.

“…I mean, he still flirts and I think he’s gonna ask me out or at least ask me to be his girlfriend and then he just doesn’t… and I already used up my nerve asking him to the prom in the first place. Shouldn’t he be the one to make the move now? It’s his turn.”

“I’m sure he’s just gathering his own nerve,” Bella tried to placate her. But her mind was already whirring with a devious idea.

After a few drinks and getting Angela distracted with the next round of beer pong, Bella was ready to set into motion. She found Eric nursing a metal can of beer by the sound system and staggered over. There was a slight trip in her step. But that was more due to her being a klutz than intoxicated. She sidled right up to him and held her mouth by his ear. 

“Can you help me find the bathroom?”

Chivalrously he agreed. The downstairs was occupied so he carefully led her upstairs where it just so happened to be quieter. He pushed open the first door and it wasn’t the bathroom but Lauren’s pink and mint decorated bedroom. “Oops, not the bathroom.”

“That’s okay,” Bella said with cheer, gently pushing him in and locking the door behind her.

“What are you doing?”

Bella was startled to hear the voice this time. She thought it was Eric, but it was Edward’s mirage by the locked door. His face was angry and disappointed.

“You shouldn’t be at party’s like this. Sneaking around with this boy!”

“Bella?”

That was Eric’s voice. She turned back to him with a smile and decided to go for the blunt approach. “Why haven’t you asked Angela out?”

Eric was stunned and instantly pink in the cheeks. “Um… well, I – what?”

“She’s sweet, she’s pretty, she likes you,” Bella listed off. “But it’s been months since prom, and you haven’t asked her out. What gives?”

Eric started stammering again. “Yeah, I know. I—I like her too… I’m just not good at that stuff…”

“You just walk up to her and say, ‘Will you be my girlfriend’ it’s not that hard,” she said, invalidating years of her own shyness. It had been a few sentences without hearing or seeing Edward, so she knew she had to do something else. Something bigger. “Tell you what – I’ll help you ease your tension and then you can go back to the party and find Angela and ask her out.”

Eric gaped at her like a fish. “What?”

Bella sidled up to him with a coy smile and placed her hands on his chest. “I mean I’ll suck your cock until you cum in my throat and then you’ll go out there and ask Angela to be your girlfriend. Deal?”

Eric gulped loudly. She heard Edward hiss that she was acting like a lewd whore. The combination of sounds made her panties wet. When Eric nodded, she didn’t take any time to wait for him to change him mind and fell to her knees. She unzipped his jeans as he rushed to push them and his boxers down his thighs. She took in his cock in with her eyes and mumbled, “I guess not all stereotypes are true then. You’re bigger than Mike.”

Eric grinned at the praise and she felt his cock jump into her hands. She circled the shaft and lifted her hand up and down it, letting it grow hard under her touch. She hadn’t done this before. Somehow it felt dirtier than anything else she’d done before. It was easy to feel remote when some guy was fucking your pussy. Harder when you could taste the cock on your tongue.

“You’d take him into your mouth!?”

Edward’s disgusted voice pushed her forward. She tested it out by licking the tip. And like an overly hormonal teenage boy, he yelped and sighed and said, “Yes, Bella…”

Seeing no point in wasting time, she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and slowly sank her mouth down the shaft. It wasn’t too difficult – at first. But she was forced to gag when she went down to deep. In order not to throw up – she’d already had a little to drink – she backed off and fisted the part of his cock she couldn’t swallow.

“You look like a repulsive porn actress, Bella. This isn’t you. You’re supposed to be the lamb.”

If anything, this urged Bella to move faster, bobbing on Eric’s cock. She thought to what she knew about porn too. She didn’t ever hear Edward talk about it. She couldn’t imagine any version of him that would watch that or even a romantic comedy with a love scene in it. But it didn’t matter. She was hearing his words egg her on. She hadn’t watch porn herself either. But she heard enough about it to know what happened. Porn stars moaned wantonly. They gagged.

So, she pushed herself deeper on his cock until she gagged. Then backed up and moaned around his shaft as his cockhead bumped against the top of her mouth.

It seemed to work. Because he bucked into her mouth and almost hit the back of her throat. She held back the gag. She reared back and slid back down.

“Fuck, Bella…” Eric gasped as he bucked in deep again. “Keep going, I’m almost there…”

“You can’t let him… do that in your mouth,” Edward said somewhere over her head. “It’s disgusting!”

That made her even more excited and made her move faster on his cock. Listening to Edward’s disapproval and Eric’s horniness made her what to push him onto the bed and ride his cock. But she didn’t want to go that far with the boy Angela liked. She still had some morals left.

She wasn’t surprised when he came or how quickly he did. She was surprised at the taste of the thick cum spilling into her mouth and on her tongue. It tasted… bitter and salty. She didn’t necessarily hate it but she didn’t get why girls in porn apparently begged for it. She swallowed quickly so it didn’t sit on her tongue and that wasn’t easy to do either.

“It’s not bad enough that they empty themselves into your… you have to let them empty into your throat? You’re ruining your innocence!”

“That was great, Bella,” Eric sighed over Edward’s make-believe words. He pulled himself from her mouth and haphazardly tucked himself back into his boxers.

“Now you hold up your end and ask Angela out, stud,” Bella said with a smirk as she stood up and gently pushed him towards the door. “I’ll know if you back out.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Eric said with a smile, disappearing out the door.


	6. The Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Since when are you into motorcycles?”
> 
> “Recently,” Bella said with a fond grin.

Since the party, Angela and Ben had become a bona fide couple, all thanks for a blow job. Still, Bella was hungry for the next rush of adrenaline. Of hallucinatory abuse that allowed her to see Edward. To hear his voice. Lying in bed one morning, she remembered her friend the biker and how she’d made this discovery about herself. And then remembered how her dad and his Deputy had talked about some old motorcycles he was dumping. And her mind got working.

So that Sunday, she was driving out to the Black house in La Push with a tarp covering a couple bikes in the back. She wasn’t wholly surprised when Jacob came running out, calling her name, and hugged her and spun her around.

“`Bout time you came by,” he said.

Once released from the hug, she shoved her hands back into her pockets. “I brought you something.” She pulled the tarp back, revealing – her neighbor's two dilapidated, rusting motorcycles.

Jacob grinned wryly. “Scrap metal. You shouldn't have.”

“I rescued them from the dump. They'd cost more than they're worth to fix... unless one had a mechanic-type friend,” she hinted.

“Me, being the mechanic-type friend?” He frowned at her. “Since when are you into motorcycles?”

“Recently,” Bella said with a fond grin.

“The parts alone will be pricey,” he warned her.

“I have a college fund I can dig into.”

Jacob scoffed. “Charlie's gonna love that.”

Bella gave him a little grin. “Charlie won't know.”

Jacob chuckled. “Wow. Lying to Dad. Blowing through college money. Repairing dangerous machines – that I'm guessing you'll want to ride?”

Bella pivoted on her heels and bit into her lower lip as she looked up at him through her eyelashes. “I really get it if you think this is stupid and reckless.”

“Oh it's totally stupid and reckless.” Bella thought she’d have to up her game. But then he leaned in closer with a grin and said, “When do we start?”

Bella let out a wide smile and said, “Now?”

Jacob agreed and helped her tote the bikes to his garage. Really, he just carried them over himself. Bella licked her lips. When did he get so strong?

They were working for a bit that day. Bella liked watching him work. But the silence between their own conversation was drawing out and she wanted it to stop. She wanted to hear _his_ voice. But fixing the bikes would take too long for that. She had to do something else. Then she remembered something else. Tension she’d sensed between Edward and Jacob. When Jacob had come to crash prom to tell her that his dad, Billy, wanted her to break up with him.

‘I leave you alone for two minutes and the wolves descend,’ Edward had said.

Maybe there was something to that that would work for her.

“Hey, why don’t we take a break?” she suggested huskily.

Jacob was instantly anxious and asked her why. She decided to ease him into it. By leaning over and planting her lips on his aggressively. He was frozen and then stammering into her mouth, “What are you doing?”

“Showing you how to relax,” she whispered. “Don’t think so much.” She leaned forward and kissed him again, pushing his long black hair off his neck so she could kiss and nibble at the skin. She could feel him shaking under her.

‘What are you doing, Bella?’ _his_ voice said. Success! ‘You know what his people think of us, how they look at us!’

I don’t care, she thought to herself as she pushed Jacob onto his back and straddled him right there on the garage floor.

“Bella – what—” Jacob tried to pry his lips away. But his heart wasn’t in it.

Bella leaned up and stared down at him. “Look, I’m not your girlfriend, I’m not making love. I’m just down to fuck. Do you want to get your dick wet or what?”

While Jacob gaped at her, _his_ voice was in her ear, ‘You sound like a vulgar whore!’

She did, and she was okay with it. If it got her what she wanted. She raised an eyebrow at Jacob and waited for him to answer her. “Well?”

Jacob nodded, flustered. “Y-yes.”

“Good answer,” she said. She started grinding little circles onto his pelvis, feeling him immediately get hard. It was easy to tell that he was a virgin. And probably not all that experiences and wouldn’t last that long. No bother, she was just laying some pipe down for future uses anyway.

She stood to shift her jeans down until they were hooked around her ankles and straddled Jacob again. He was staring at her panties like they were made out of fucking gold. He almost didn’t notice her undoing his button a zipper. And his eyes bugged out of his head when her hands were stroking his cock all of the sudden. It wasn’t too large, but it was definitely more impressive than the boys at Forks – save Tyler, of course. She could work with it.

“Nice dick, Jake,” she complimented crudely. She reached down to play with her own pussy while she played with said dick until she was wet enough to slide on down it.

When she did, all the air popped out of Jacob’s lungs and he let out a loud cry. “Holy fuck! Bella!”

‘Such derogatory language you both are using! It’s unbecoming!’

She didn’t care. She circled her hips again, this time with Jacob’s cock deep inside her. It felt sinful and dirty – just as Edward said. But it felt good. She planted her palms on the becoming six pack of Jacobs and started lifting and dropping herself on his dick over and over again.

“Oh fuck Jake you’re so big inside me!” she moaned wantonly. She was trying to resemble porn he probably watched on his phone at night when Billy was passed out after the game. Wanton and over eager and loving everything about the boy’s cock whether or not it was average. “Do you like me riding you like this?”

“Fuck yes!” Jacob said, his voice nearly cracking. “Don’t stop, I’m almost there!”

Bella resisted rolling her eyes. She knew this would be over with quickly. He’d build a tolerance soon enough. And she could get herself off for one night.

“Oh baby, come for me,” she faux-begged, riding him harder. She angled herself so her clit hit his pubic bone repeatedly. She could lay some groundwork for her masturbation later while she was fucking his brains out. She was also prepared to fake an orgasm, so he didn’t feel bad. So, she focused and squeezed her inner muscles, letting out an egregious cry. “Oh, fuck I’m cumming for you! Cum for me Jake! Fill me up!”

Jacob couldn’t take it anymore and let out a strangled cry. She felt his hot cum – hotter than she was used to – fill up her pussy like a broken fire hydrant. She almost did cum just from the feeling of that. She was just on the precipice. But not quite over the edge.

After a beat, Jacob panicked. “Fuck, we didn’t use a condom.”

Bella chuckled as she lifted herself off of his limp dick and quickly fastened his pants before his cum fell out of her. “I’m on the pill. stop thinking. You should probably catch your breath and compose yourself out here before you go into your house. I gotta head home. Make dinner for Charlie. I’ll be back soon. So we could work on the bikes.”

Jacob stammered something behind her as she left the garage, but she didn’t hear him or take notice of what he was saying. She was eager to get home and finish herself off. Maybe she’d pull over somewhere if she couldn’t make it the whole trip.

She noticed the lights on in the Black house and knew Billy was home. She remembered something Jake had said about his dad.

‘He wants you to break up with your boyfriend…’


	7. The Chief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would be impolite not to say hello to Billy before she went home, wouldn't it?

‘He wants you to break up with your boyfriend…’

On her way to the front door of the Black house, it started to pour down. She was instantly soaked head to toe and had to race for cover and knock on the door.

“It’s open!”

She sighed in relief and went into the house. It was warm inside, but she still felt chilled to the bone. “I’m so wet!” she complained with a seductive edge to her voice, hoping he’d pick up on it. She could see his head from the couch through the kitchen. “Sorry!” she called over and she walked into the living room to speak to him face to face. “I was hanging out with Jacob and wanted to say hi before I drove home. It started raining at just the wrong time.”

“That’s Washington for you,” Billy said kindly. “If you want, one of the girls’ old unbrellas is in the closet. You can grab it for the walk to your car. It’s the second to last door on the left down the hallway.”

Bella smiled widely at him. “Thanks Billy, you’re a life saver!”

At her back while she went to get the umbrella, he said not to mention it. Inwardly, she grinned and thought of a lot of things she wouldn’t be mentioning. At the closet, she shed her raincoat, boots, and wet jeans. Deviously, she teased her already tight and cold nipples beneath her thin thermal shirt and pressed the soaked fabric of her panties further against the lips of her pussy.

Biting into her lips to make the blood rush there and make them darker pink, she padded her way back into the living room with the umbrella in hand. When she was within sight of Billy, his eyes widened at her state of undress. She pouted. “I was really wet…”

“Bella! What are you doing!?” Billy yelled.

She shrugged as if nothing was amiss. “I said I was cold. My clothes were so wet.” She fell onto the couch next to him and cuddled into his side. “Warm me up before I go home?”

“Bella! If Jacob walked in and sees this—”

She smirked and grabbed the hand closest to her, bringing it into her panties and against her pussy before he could react. He stilled completely. “That’s your son’s cum still inside me. Jacob’s still recovering in the garage. He won’t walk in and see anything.”

“Bella!” He went to say something else but she cut him off with her lips.

“He got to cum but I didn’t, Billy. I don’t think that’s fair. You wouldn’t send me home to Charlie like this, would you?” she said in a softer voice than she usually did. She was trying to project innocence.

_His_ voice hissed at her. ‘Bella! This man is old enough to be your father! He’s your father’s friend! How could you be doing this!?’

She saw him frowning at her angrily behind Billy’s shoulder. She locked her eyes on his amber gold ones as she forced one of Billy’s fingers into her cunt and moaned wantonly. “Feel how wet and tight I am? I know not everything below your waist is paralyzed, Billy. And it must have been so, so long for you. Let’s help each other.”

‘He’s in a wheelchair and can’t use his legs! His people hate us! Bella, don’t do this!’

Bella ignored the voice that made her shiver as she straddled her dad’s best friend on his couch. “Charlie doesn’t ever have to know. It’ll just be between us, I promise.”

“Bella, we can’t do this,” Billy said harshly. But all she heard was how he said ‘we’. It was both of them, not just her.

She grinned and undid his pants, already finding him hard and ready. “Really? I can already tell you you’re the bigger of the Blacks. It would feel so good in my tight pussy. For you and me. I’m ready.”

She pumped his cock with her hands. She felt how badly he wanted to stand up but couldn’t. his hands went to her hips – finger pulling out of her hole – and lifted her away. She played along and stood up off of his lap. She grinned at his hard cock standing up against his stomach and then stripped her shirt, exposing her pert breasts to him.

‘You’re exposing your sacred flesh to an old man!’

Billy couldn’t help but stare and she caught him. He looked guilty when he caught her eyes. She turned with her back to him and bent over a bit as she took her panties off. She could just feel that he was staring at her ass now. Without turning back around, she backed up and straddled him, back to his clothed chest. His hands went back to her hips to probably push her off, but she was quick to aim his cock for her cunt and sink down with an unrestrained moan.

“Oh Billy you’re huge! You feel so good, don’t you feel so good inside me?” She twisted her head back to catch how his eyes fluttered closed and mouth clenched into a tight line. He wouldn’t vocally admit it, but he liked behind inside her. She lied back against his chest and started moving her hips in small thrusts, never letting too much of his cock leave her.

She pivoted on his cock languidly until she heard him groan under his breath. She froze with a grin.

“See? I knew it. It’s okay to enjoy it, Billy. It’s just our little secret. Come on, touch me,” she pleaded in a whimper. When he didn’t immediately move, she decided to force his hand, literally. She grabbed on hand and planted it on her breast, coaxing his fingers to feel her tight nipple. The other hand she guided to lay flat against the area above where his cock was splitting her open. “Can you feel your cock in me? How deep it is? It feels so good.”

He must have been able to feel the head of his cock bulging through her skin. She could feel it. It egged her on. She wanted to cum. “Oh, I want to cum on your cock so bad. I want to feel your cum mix with Jake’s inside me.” She started rocking her hips on him faster, lifting herself up and down. Riding him with a desperation to finally orgasm.

He finally seemed to break, though he’d probably never admit to it. But she felt the hand on her stomach move down and his two fingers press a v-shape into her clit as it humped up and down in the air. The other hand was tentatively toying with her nipple. She rode him harder.

“Oh fuck Billy that’s so good!” she moaned. She could feel his tip hitting her so deliciously deep while his fingers teased her outsides. Her ass mutely clapped with his pants as she rode him. “Fuck I love riding your cock! I should visit more often. Would you like that, Billy?”

He didn’t answer, but she could feel his cock getting thicker and harder inside her. Any moment now, he was going to burst. Not before she did, though. She rode harder and faster and didn’t stop until she was exploding in pleasure. She let out a long and low moan of his name and various curse words that would have made her blush in shame _before_.

She felt his cock swell up as she tightened around it and then another round of unusually hot cum spilled inside her cunt as far as it could go. She slammed her hips down so not a drop could escape, and she milked his dick for all of it inside her. Who knew she’d love that part of sex so much?

She fell back into his chest and panted. They both caught their breath. With a thin sheen of sweat on her previously goosebump covered skin, Bella stood and replaced her panties quickly.

“I know I’ve been shooting blanks since my accident. But I don’t think my son is,” Billy said hoarsely. There was some fear in his voice.

“I’m on birth control, relax Chief,” she said with a teasing smile as she wobbled back to her pile of damp clothes and put them back on. When she walked back, she grabbed the umbrella, and gently tucked Billy’s limp cock away. “I should visit you every time I come to hang out with Jake, huh?”

Billy frowned at her. “Bella…”

She cut him off with her lips again. She pulled away to whisper, “I’ll tell Charlie you said hi.”

She was pretty pleased with herself when it was no longer raining as she went to her car and drove back to Forks with two loads of cum swirling around inside of her.


	8. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella gets a late night visitor.

Bella was fast asleep with dreams of her many adventures. And then a real pleasure came over her and she woke up to the sensation of cumming on someone’s tongue. But whose?

“Ah – what?” she asked but part moaned. She was sleeping on her stomach and could feel a chill over her that meant her blankets had been pulled off of her. And she’d taken to sleeping naked recently, so she was bare now. And cold. But there was a warmth within her that started at her pussy where someone was still licking her. She went to turn around but couldn’t move. Her wrists were cuffed to the bar of her bed with silver handcuffs. “What the fuck?”

“Don’t tell me you’re not into it,” a deep vaguely familiar voice said behind her. “I’ve seen you slutting around Forks for weeks now. Being a kinky little whore. Did you not expect a man to take what you offer so freely?”

A calloused hand suddenly slapped her lower cheek, causing her to flinch.

“I saw you take that biker for a ride,” the voice commented. “Saw you in that van, out in the open. Where anyone could see. You don’t care though. As long as you get a dick in ya.”

“No!” Bella protested, trying to shimmy away. The cuffs dug into her skin just a little. It wasn’t too painful. “Leave me alone!”

“You don’t mean that,” the voice chuckled.

Bella twisted her head around to see who was touching her and saw a man. But he was wearing a traditional ski mask on his face. It was too dark to see much else. “My dad—”

“Is passed out on the couch, dead to the world,” he cackled. “Go ahead, scream all you want. It turns me on.”

Bella let out a yelp as she was suddenly filed with a lithe long cock. “Get your cock out of me, you son of a—AH!” She started to groan and whimper as he pushed her hips down into the mattress and fucked her so hard the bed was shaking. She clenched her teeth and tried to hold in any noise she wanted to make. But this faceless man wasn’t wrong about her. She’d been offering her body to anyone she could for her own selfish purposes. And she didn’t care.

And she couldn’t care now that this dick was fucking so hard her eyes crossed.

“Not complaining now, are you bitch?” he asked with a laugh, slapping her ass again. He stopped his thrusting abruptly, cock still buried deep in her cunt.

Bella couldn’t help but whine and try to thrust herself on his dick.

He chuckled again. “Knew you’d be into it. You really are a little slut.” He pulled out halfway and reached to yank her hips up into the air. He dug his hands into her thighs and held her still as he started again to hammer away at her cunt without remorse.

“Uuuuuuuugh,” Bella whimpered, digging her face into the pillow to smother the sounds. But she could nothing to smother the fapping sound of his cock squishing into her wet pussy and his skin smacking her ass. She couldn’t believe that Charlie hadn’t heard them and come to investigate. He must really be passed out. “Oh fuck, oh fuck…”

The man’s body leaned closer over her ass and back. His mouth was at her ear. She could feel his breath. “You can’t resist cock can you? You don’t even know who is inside of you right now. Fucking your cuck. Whose cum is gonna be unloaded into you soon. You don’t care. You’re getting a good fucking and you’re loving it.”

Bella didn’t verbally agree or disagree with him. She couldn’t either way. And then his free hand was shoving her head deeper into the pillow and it was all she could do just to breathe. His other hand reached around her body and settled on her clit, rubbing harsh circles into the nub.

“You gonna cum slut, huh?” he harshly growled into her ear. “Bet you can’t even help it. You love cock and cumming on cock, being a cum dumpster for random cocks. Come on, cum for me now!”

He punctuated his order with a hard slap on her clit that had her coming undone under his unrelenting fucking. Once she came and he felt her cunt tightening over him, his fingers abandoned her clit and he fisted her ass cheeks, fucking her harder now.

“Oh fuck I’m gonna cum – deep inside your cunt—AH!” He slammed into her and his cock jerked and twitched inside her as he flooded her pussy with his cum.

Bella panted into her pillow harshly as he pulled himself out of her and off of her bed. She jolted when he slapped her oversensitive pussy lips and clit from behind.

“I will definitely be coming back for this cunt,” he said crudely. “Don’t bother trying to keep me away.”

She could feel exhaustion creeping in, pulling her towards sleep. She felt him press something small and cold into her palm. And remembered she was still cuffed to her bed.

“Here’s the key to the cuffs. Count to thirty before you let yourself out. I mean it.”

With another slap at her ass, he let out a low groan and she idly heard him leave the room. She could hardly remember if she bothered to get the handcuffs off before she passed out in a puddle of wet and cum.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned and feel free to make any suggestions. This will be updates sporadically, when inspiration hits.


End file.
